Papillon
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Tudo o que Sakura sempre precisou foi de tempo. Tempo para acreditar em si. Tempo para aprender. Tempo para amar. Tempo para se curar. Tempo para amadurecer. Tempo para florescer. UN


Papillon

 _Jiyuu ga hoshii no nara kaze no uta o kiite mite_

 _Soyoideru ki no eda mo michi no hana mo shitteiru_

 _Anata o kurushimete kanashi masete iru mono o_

 _Shizen no kaze ni azukete to baby baby_

 _Kono tsugi aeru toki ni wa_

 _Yasashii egao o omiyage ni shite ne_

 _Negai ha kokoro de itsuka sou hasu no hana ni naru_

 _Shinjite akiramenai de ne oikaketa yume o_

 _Anata ha ajia no papishon kirei na mizu o nomu_ _1_.

Tempo...

Tempo...

Tempo...

Tempo...

Sakura!

Tudo o que Sakura sempre precisou foi de tempo. Tempo para acreditar em si. Tempo para aprender. Tempo para amar. Tempo para se curar. Tempo para amadurecer. Tempo para florescer.

Lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que ela entrou em minha sala pedindo para que a treinasse. Era comum ouvir convocações de garotas para que as treinassem, mas após Shizune não conseguia ver potencial em nenhuma delas. Porém com aquela garotinha de cabelos estranhamente cor de rosa e seus lindos olhos verdes brilhantes que encontrei assim que retornei a vila como Hokage me causou grande confusão. Ao vê-la, novamente, percebi que eu potencial havia aumentando com o passar dos anos, seu chackra era moldado perfeitamente para uma simples Genin.

Após ter assumido a administração da vila descobri que aquela garota era filha de civis e não pertencia a nenhum clã como achava alguns anos antes, quando a vi pela primeira vez espiando um dos treinamentos de Shizune quando passamos rapidamente por Konohagakure. Era comum termos crianças de famílias civis na Academia Ninja, mas era raro eles se transformarem em Chūnin ou Jõnin, mas eu sabia que seria diferente com ela, mas quando descobri a qual time a mesma pertencia um nó se formou em meu peito.

A pequena flor de cerejeira de pupilas esmeraldinas fazia parte do Time 7, o mesmo do filho do Yondaime e do sobrevivente do clã Uchiha. Hatake Kakashi era o capitão do time e, assim, sensei dos três. O time deles foi o principal daquele ano, mas Sakura não se destacou como Naruto e Sasuke e como eu esperava. A flor sempre ficou para trás, sempre sendo protegida por eles, sempre sendo cuidada, sempre se fechando mais e mais em um casulo inquebrável e intocável.

Na Floreta da Morte pude perceber que o involucro que Sakura criará ao seu redor, com ajuda involuntária de seus companheiros de equipe, havia sido trincado. Pensei que ali ela havia tomado à decisão de mostrar todo seu potencial, mas fui muito tola. Como não percebi nada antes? Como não enxerguei os olhares apaixonados que ela direcionava a ele? E que eram devolvidos com a mesma doçura que os dela, quando achava que ninguém os observava?

Sakura lutou bravamente naquela floresta para defender a vida de seus amigos como Kakashi sempre a ensinou, mas mais do que isso ela lutou por seu amor. Pelo Uchiha que sempre que podia a desprezava chamando-a de irritante e inútil. Mesmo com as declarações dele ela o amava e só o queria vê-lo bem. Uma angustia tomou conta de mim quando soube o que havia acontecido ao Time 7 e principalmente a ela. Não pude evitar comparações e me ver refletida nela e Dan nele, mesmo que nossas situações fossem completamente diferentes. Se a rosada perdesse o bastardo Uchiha estaria quebrada e jogada ao vento para sempre, como seus longos fios espalhados por toda a extensão da floresta.

Pensei em proibi-la de passar para a segunda fase, mas se fizesse isso me igualaria a seus companheiros proibindo-a de mostrar do que era capaz. Por Kami-sama não fiz isso e, assim, acabei percebendo que sempre a subestimei como todos. Em sua luta contra Yamanaka notei que ela não estaria quebrada por muito tempo se perdesse Sasuke. Ela se quebraria sim, mas depois colaria todos os cacos, um a um. Sua mente e sua força de vontade eram grandes, muito maiores do que o tamanho de sua testa que era conhecida por toda Konoha.

Sakura não ganhou a luta, a Yamanaka também não. Nenhuma das duas havia evoluído na categoria ninja, mas a amizade delas se solidificou e esperei que assim ela finalmente destruísse sua armadura, mas isso não ocorreu. Tempo depois ANBU's sobre meu comando direto a encontraram deitada em um dos bancos próximo a saída da Vila, Sakura estava envolta por uma camada de arrependimento, mágoa, desespero, falta e todos os sentimentos que sentia pelo Uchiha desestabilizando completamente seu controle de chakra me vi mais uma vez refletida nela.

Em minha frente revia a morte de Dan e toda a dor que ela me causou. Não podia deixar que o mesmo que aconteceu comigo ocorresse com ela, por isso quando Naruto decidiu ir atrás de Sasuke, mesmo ele sendo considerado naquele momento como um nukenin, eu permiti. Se havia alguém que poderia trazê-lo de volta e consequentemente o brilho para os olhos da rosada esse era ele – Naruto. Mas mais uma vez minha fé foi testada e posta abaixo. O Uchiha não voltou, o garoto da raposa partiu em jornada com Jiraya e Sakura se isolou.

Tive medo que a reclusão de Sakura durasse para sempre, mas em uma manhã comum de primavera um borrão cor-de-rosa tomou de minhas mãos minha garrafa de Saquê. Uma veia saltou em minha testa pela petulância de quem havia feito isso, mas logo ela se suavizou com a fala de quem tinha feito aquilo.

– Tsunade-sama! A senhora não pode beber e me treinar ao mesmo tempo! – ela tinha um ar petulante na face.

– Treinar? Que história é essa sua pirralha? E ME DEVOLVA MEU SAQUÊ! – não era porque gostava dela que poderia agir daquela forma. Tive que mostrar com quem ela falava, mas ela só se encolheu segurando com mais força minha garrafa.

– A... a... senhora...

– Para de gaguejar, Haruno! Parece a garota dos Hyuuga assim.

– Des... desculpe, Tsunade-sama. Mas é que... quero que a senhora me treine. Isso! Quero que a senhora seja a minha mestra. – gaguejou, gaguejou, mas no fim conseguiu dizer tudo o que eu queria ouvir desde quando voltei a Konoha de vez.

– Por que quer ser minha discípula, Haruno? – tive que me fazer de difícil, não era porque a queria que deveria demonstrar de cara.

– É que... conversei com o Kakashi-sensei e... e ele disse que já havia me ensinado tudo o que tinha para ensinar, mas que via potencial em mim, principalmente por conta do meu controle de chakra e ele disse que a senhora poderia me ajudar a controla-lo melhor e... e...

– Desembucha de uma vez garota!

– E... eu a vi alguns anos atrás ensinado Shizune e gostaria que a senhora me treinasse igual fez com ela. Quero ser uma Iryō-nin tão boa quanto à senhora.

– Quando me viu treinar Shizune? – eu sabia a resposta, só queria confirmar.

– Ah... é... a muito tempo atrás Tsunade. – ela respondeu totalmente sem graça.

– Quanto tempo atrás?

– Eu... eu tinha cinco anos. – se não tivesse que manter a posse de Hokage teria sorrido dela se abraçando a minha garrafa de Saquê.

– Não é nessa época que começa os preparativos para a Academia Ninja?

– Sim, senhora! – cada segundo se encolhendo mais ainda.

– Por que decidiu entrar na Academia, Sakura? Sendo filha de civis com é.

– ...

– Fiz-lhe uma pergunta e espero uma resposta.

– Porcontadasenhora!

– Fale pra fora garota e não pra dentro! – ela estava conseguindo me irritar e muito.

– Por conta da senhora!

– Por minha conta? – interessante.

– Sim. Eu... eu... já tinha visto Iryō-nin's no Hospital de Konoha, mas... mas a senhora controlava o chakra de uma maneira que nunca tinha visto ninguém controlar nem eles, que todos dizem que devem ter um controle perfeito.

– Você sabia quem eu era?

– Não, senhora!

– Você só viu meu controle de chakra e resolveu ser uma ninja?

– Sim!

– Você sabia que conseguia controlar o seu chakra?

– Meu pai disse que era estranho e que eu deveria entrar na Academia, mas eu não queria... só decidi entrar depois que a vi.

– Se você espionou um dos treinos de Shizune sabe que não pego leve, não é?

– Sei sim, senhora. – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas me olhando.

– Ótimo! Assim, saberá que não pegarem leve com você. Esteja amanhã cedo em minha sala e agora...

– A senhora está falando sério?

– Sim! Agora me devolva meu Saquê.

– Arigato, Tsunade-shishou! Arigato!

Enquanto Sakura pulava e me abraçava pude rever o brilho de suas esmeraldas retornando. O casulo parecia que iria se quebrar a qualquer momento durante os treinamentos, anos se passaram, Naruto retornou a Konohagakure, mas Sasuke não e muito menos ela o esqueceu. Ninguém o esqueceu, mas na mente do Time 7 ele era uma ferida fresca que sempre incomodava a cada momento, a entrada de Sai para uma nova formação da equipe praticamente a deixou sangrando.

Nenhum deles o queria ocupando o lugar do Uchiha, Kakashi mesmo não demonstrando também não o queria, só o aceitou depois de conhecer um pouco sobre seu passado e percebeu que de todos que poderiam ter sido colocados no grupo ele era o que mais se encaixava. Sai possuía um passado tão escuro quanto eles, suas habilidades eram incríveis, e o mais importante de tudo ele necessitava de apoio, de uma família. E não havia nenhum outro time que sabia que significava construção de laços familiares do que o Time 7. No fim, eles o aceitaram. Sai passou a ser o novo integrante, mas Sasuke sempre seria lembrado por eles e, principalmente, por ela.

Sakura nunca o esqueceu, ele sempre esteve em suas lembranças e nos relatórios dos ANBU's que a vigiavam a meu comando. As afirmações eram unanimes acerca do assunto, ela chorava durante a noite até cair no sono o chamando, continuamente. A situação piorou após anos o Time 7 reencontrar com Sasuke e dele tentar mata-la. Mesmo assim, ela o amou sem reservas, sem esperar nada em troca. Ela simplesmente o amou por ela e por ele.

Quando a Quarta Guerra Ninja começou o mundo estava um caos. Juntamente com os outros Kages combati Madara no Edo Tensei e não pude ver os avanços de Sakura no campo de batalha desde o principio. Nunca imaginei que a Flor de Konoha veria uma guerra, mas ela viu, participou, lutou, curou, venceu e acima de tudo desabrochou. No primeiro dia de nosso treinamento a perguntei o que ela desejava com ele e ela foi objetiva em sua resposta " _Não quero mais ver as costas de Naruto e Sasuke-kun, quero que eles vejam as minhas_." E eles viram não só as costas de Sakura como o involucro em que ela se escondeu durante anos se partir.

Ela lutou bravamente em nossa dimensão e na de Kaguya. Sem ela Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi estariam perdidos, da mesma forma que mais da metade de nosso exército, ela juntamente com Katsuyu foram de extrema importância para que o número de baixas não fosse maior do que foi. Perdemos Inoichi, Shikaku e Neji. Sakura se culpou por não ter impedido suas mortes, mas ela não podia ter feito nada, ninguém podia imaginar o que enfrentaríamos.

Após o desaparecimento do Tsukuyomi minha mente se tornou um borrão com imagens que não pertenciam ao nosso espaço-tempo, tudo o que queria saber era onde estava o Time 7, não conseguia senti-los e juntamente com ninjas de rastreio pertencentes a Aliança sai atrás deles, quando os encontrei no Vale do Fim devastado temi por Sakura novamente. O elo mais forte da equipe poderia entrar em colapso para sempre a qualquer momento se eu não agisse rápido. Sasuke e Naruto estavam perdendo muito sangue, se continuassem daquela forma morreriam e Sakura se fecharia para nunca mais reabrir.

Corri como nunca. O cheiro de sangue invadiu minha narina e todo meu corpo tremeu, mas lutei contra o que um dia foi minha fobia ao ver o sorriso do Uchiha direcionado a ela, a minha menina. Ele sorria como jamais imaginei que poderia vê-lo fazer. Ele pedia perdão por tudo o que havia feito passar, mesmo no estado em que estava percebi que ele realmente sempre a amou como desconfiava, só não sabia como demonstrar. Sakura o perdoou e cuidou dele e de Naruto enquanto eu me negava a incomodar um momento deles. O momento em que os três estavam reunidos novamente, em paz e felizes.

Após a Quarta Guerra Sasuke permaneceu na Vila durante uns dois anos, Kakashi já havia assumido meu posto como Hokage e tratava de todos os assuntos a respeito dele com os senhores feudais, os Kages da Aliança e com os velhos Conselheiros da vila. Tive que passar o cargo para ele, pois eu não teria tido nenhum pingo da paciência que o mesmo teve em tratar com todos. Nunca me meti em nada a respeito a não ser quando Sasuke decidiu sair em uma jornada de penitencia e conhecimento pelo mundo. Não acreditei que aquele bastardo iria a abandoná-la novamente e por isso esperei-o no meio da floresta depois de se despedir de todos. Ele se despediu de Sakura e Kakashi logo no portão e de Naruto logo após a saída.

– Uchiha!

– Por que não estou surpreso?

– Pivete abusado como ousa deixa-la novamente para trás? – não estava nem um pouco afim de pegar leve com ele.

– Eu nunca vou deixa-la.

– E o que pensa que está fazendo? – o moleque sabe me irritar.

– Não se preocupe Tsunade. Sempre estarei com Sakura.

Não consegui perguntar como ele gostaria de fazer isso se estava saindo da vila, mas dias depois compreendi ao ver um falcão sobrevoando o Hospital Central de Konoha e em todos os locais em que Sakura se encontrava. Ele havia ido embora, mas cumpriu com a promessa de sempre estar com ela de uma forma estranha, mas estava. Anos depois ele retornou e se casaram em uma cerimonia pra lá de minimalista, igual ao noivo e partiram em uma lua de mel que só depois soube que na realidade era a continuação da peregrinação dele. Sakura havia aceitado a proposta dele de viajarem juntos e por isso o casamento.

Passei algum tempo sem ver minha pupila, quando retornou trazia uma bebê nos braços e o Uchiha ao lado. Finalmente Sasuke tinha reconstruído o tão amado clã Uchiha. O óleo da restauração estava vivo e queimando na figura da pequena Sarada que teve que crescer sem o pai presente e tendo suas memórias apagadas do mesmo sempre que se viam para não sofrer tanto como no início da missão dele na dimensão de Kaguya.

Vi Sakura cuidando da menina sozinha, Naruto e Kakashi sempre a ajudavam até mesmo eu, mas a cada dia Sarada perguntava mais sobre o pai e sempre que ele vinha a Vila quando ele partia era sempre o mesmo desespero. Mas Sakura era forte pelas duas e por Sasuke, ele também sofria por ter que se manter tão longe, mas nada podia fazer enquanto a missão não estivesse terminada. Meu maior medo nesse período era de que Sakura voltasse a se isolar pela pressão que tinha tanto por conta da família quanto pelo cargo no Hospital, mas eu me enganei. Sakura nunca mais se trancou em um casulo.

– Então Tsunade-baa-chan, qual animal a mãe da Sarada-chan parece?

– Com qual animal Sakura se parece?

– Sim, e não vale dizer com uma lesma.

– Não ChõChõ, Sakura não se parece com uma lesma e eu nunca diria isso.

– E com qual a mama se parece baa-chan?

– Sua mãe Sarada é uma linda e forte borboleta.

– Por que uma borboleta?

– Porque um dia Sakura foi um pequeno ovinho que se desenvolveu em uma pequena lagartinha e depois deu origem a uma linda ninfa até que finalmente ela quebrou o casulo em que estava e se transformou em uma bela borboleta.

– Mas borboletas morrem rápido, baa-chan. Eu não quero que a minha mãe morra!

– Não se preocupe Sarada, sua mãe nunca se quebrará ou voltará a se fechar em um casulo. Ela é uma borboleta sim, mas a mais forte delas e sabe só as mais fortes são majestosas, raras e eternas como Sakura.

– Tia Sakura já foi um lagarta.

– Cala a boca ChõChõ! A mama é um linda e rara borboleta.

A citação no início da história é da música Papillon, da cantora japonesa Hitomi Shimatani.

Espero que tenham gostado.

1 Se você deseja a liberdade, tente escutar a música do vento/Conheça também os ramos sussurrantes das árvores e as flores na beira da estrada/Deixe as coisas que te machucaram e te deixaram triste para os ventos da natureza, baby./E na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos/Traga-me um doce sorriso como souvenir./O seu desejo algum dia se tornará uma flor de lótus no seu coração/ Acredite e não desista do sonho que você persegue/Você é uma borboleta asiática bebendo água pura.


End file.
